


Bad Reactions

by Cosy_Little_Crow



Series: Emeto ficlets and drabbles [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:00:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22281487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cosy_Little_Crow/pseuds/Cosy_Little_Crow
Summary: This is a snippet that might be included in my story, Reluctant Comfort, so reading that will give a better understanding. Draco has Acute Myeloid Leukemia (AML) because his magic was suppressed in prison, so the cancer was able to grow. There's no magical treatment, so he's going through muggle chemotherapy. He also has stomach ulcers due to a bacterial infection that was cured magically.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Luna Lovegood & Draco Malfoy
Series: Emeto ficlets and drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1603729
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: vomit, blood, cancer, chemotherapy, graphics depictions of illness.

Draco knew he wouldn't have agreed to this if anyone had told him how agonizing it was going to be. He would have found another way, a potion or something. Or just let himself die and be done with it. The world wouldn't be any worse off. 

He'd had his first chemo treatment less than an hour ago and already he was sure he was dying. He couldn't stop his stomach churning and his head swimming. His body had begun to shake and he was covered in a cold sweat. They'd injected him with something and given a potion for nausea, but it didn't seem to be helping. 

The worst part wasn't how sick he was, but that everyone was there. Potter was there fussing over him. Luna was wiping down his forehead with a cool cloth. Hermione was trying to distract him, reading from his favourite book about potions theory. He knew he should be grateful, but right now he was just embarrassed and irritated. Draco didn't want anyone to see him this way, but he especially didn't want Harry bleeding Potter seeing him puke all over himself for the third time in 10 minutes. 

For a while he had refused all treatment unless Potter left, but the man insisted that at least Luna be allowed to stay. So he put up with her gentle hands placing cool cloths on the back of his neck and changing out the bin liner every time he vomited. He let her settle the blankets back around him and give him ice to suck on. He let her get the nurse when his skin began to redeem and burn like fire. And when the blood came again, gushing up out of his throat and nose, he even let Potter back in.

Not that he could have stopped the man in the state he was in. But he didn't particularly want to. He liked how Potter seemed to sense what he needed, as infuriating as it was. 

He caught a few words between Potter and the healers, enough to know this was a severe reaction and not how the treatment was supposed to go, so when Harry had come to the bedside shortly after, Draco expected comfort and false cheerfulness. Instead, the man sat on the edge of the bed and placed a hand on top of Draco’s. 

”Malfoy, you’re allergic. It’s not supposed to be this bad. They're flushing out your line with saline now and switching to a different treatment tomorrow.” His voice was kind, but not soft and sickly sweet like most people. 

It wasn't supposed to be this way? He wasn't supposed to be in this much pain? Draco broke down then, shame at showing this much emotion only fueling more tears. Harry adjusted himself, laying back with one leg on the bed, curling an arm around the man.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: blood

Draco was curled on his side facing the door, face streaked with blood and tear tracks. Luna was rinsing a rag in a basin by the bed. He was the palest Harry had ever seen, and was trembling violently. His lips were moving slightly, but Harry couldn’t make out anything he might be saying.

A mediwitch was casting cleaning charms and another was bringing in a fresh set of blankets. Luna gave him a warm smile. “Good, you’re here. He just started to settle. He was asking for you, you know.” She spread a couple warm blankets over the blond man, tucking them under the now clean basin he was clutching and pressed the cool cloth against his neck before disappearing somewhere.

Harry stepped up and tentatively put a hand on the man’s, squeezing gently. His eyes slowly opened and struggled to focus on Harry. ”Malfoy, you’re having an allergic reaction. It's not supposed to be like this. They're stopping the medication now and switching it tomorrow” His hand slid up from bony shoulder to sharp jaw when Draco’s eyes suddenly welled with tears.

He was aware that the man had to be embarrassed and shifted so his face was hidden in Harry’s chest. Draco sobbed hard for a while, but it didn't take long for the tears to slow and his breathing to even out. The meds had finally started working and Draco had fallen into a much needed sleep. Against his chest. So Harry settled himself more comfortably, enlarging the bed a bit so that they could both rest, Harry curled protectively around the man.

Harry couldn't remember a time that he had slept so well.


End file.
